Of videos and reflections
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Back by popular demand this the sequel to Of speeches and memories. Now that Santana has Karofsky under her thumb and McKinley is relatively safe Kurt has to choose, Dalton or McKinley? Not to mention that there are still the matter of those videos ...
1. Video chats and Cheerios

**Of videos and revelations **

**PROLOGUE**

"So, Kurticans" Wes, in an unusually playful mood said, moving to squash himself between Blaine and Kurt on the couch in the warbler room "You said some interesting things yesterday"

Kurt eyed the laptop in Wes' hand warily

"But what I found most interesting" Wes opened the laptop and all the other warblers gathered around "was the part about you being on the football and Cheerio team. Now some may ask what a cheerio is? The answer will please Blaine very much" Wes grinned and Kurt groaned "Well a cheerio is what the McKinley school calls they're cheerleaders"

Blaine blushed at the image that put in his mind and barely heard Kurt squeak that no he did not wear a skirt

"Well, guess what I looked it up and your cheerio performances and your football career and this is what I found"

The video on the laptop started playing and Kurt heard it before he saw it

"_Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'd like to volunteer for the role of kicker"_

"This is gonna be a long day" he groaned as single ladies started playing.

**Chapter 1**

**Of Video chat and Cheerios **

Kurt let his head fall back against the chair after the sixth replay of his _"audition"_he was just about sick of watching himself slap his own ass and hearing various Warblers state their disbelief at Kurt's ability to play football.

He actually growled when Wes went to play it a seventh time "Can you enjoy my humiliation later, having been there I'm finding this all rather boring"

Whatever Wes was about to say was cut off by the laptop playing Tina and Mike singing "Sing" together. Kurt whacked Wes and David on their arms swiftly "This is my laptop isn't it?" He asked, obviously scandalized

They just grinned along with everyone else as Kurt took the laptop and clicked a button that filled the screen with Tina's smiling face

"Hi Kurt!" She grinned and despite his foul mood Kurt smiled back

"Well, Tina to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well it's about that bullying seminar earlier-"

"Did Mercedes tell you I was speaking?" Kurt asked, eying David and Wes who suddenly looked nervous

"Em, no the video of you speaking was played for McKinley, didn't you know?" Tina replied biting her lip

"Oh"

Without looking up from the screen or even changing his expression Kurt yanked down Wes and David who were attempting to escape.

"I'm assuming this is your doing?" The angelic boy who was scarily calm asked the duo who gulped while Blaine snickered

"Kurt you don't have to worry, it went over really well. I think you actually got through to some people" Tina said, knowing that the people just out of screen shot were going to have to face the diva's full wrath if she didn't step in.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he released his death grip on Wes and David

"Yea and Sue punched Karofsky" Mike grinned as he popped into of shot, leaving as soon as he came

Kurt grinned before coming to a realisation "She knows she's my favourite teacher now doesn't she" he groaned "I hope Mr Schue wasn't too upset"

"I wouldn't worry about it; he knows he's your second favourite!" Mercedes grinned as she moved Tina aside so she was in the frame

"Hey Cedes!" Kurt smiled like the sun and Blaine leaned in

"Hi Mercedes"

"Oh is that the hobbit Princess is dating?" Puck leaned in to the camera and it was Wes and David's turn to snicker

"He's not that short!" Kurt snapped

"That may be the kindest thing you've ever said about me" Blaine mock pouted

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the door opening with a bang. All of the warblers looked up at once

"Is this the birdie choir?" Asked Brittney

"Oh, Brit hey!" Kurt said standing up and making his way over to her

"Dolphin!" She cried and darted towards him and to his credit Kurt did not fall over when she suddenly leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist

"Hey porcelain" Santana smirked as she casually strut into the room and sat down on the couch in Kurt's now vacant space in between Wes and David who watched with interest as she languidly stretched like a cat, placing both of her legs on the table next to the laptop

"Aretha, Puckerman, Hobbit" Santana greeted then paused "Oh and the Asians"

"How many groups of people did she offend just there?" Nick asked

"If you include short people? Three" Jeff responded

"That nickname's gonna stick isn't it?" Blaine sulked while Flint put a comforting hand on his shoulders

"If it's any consolation we as a group are referred to as the Garblers of Gay Hogwarts" Kurt said

The warblers were shocked speechless

"Come on! You can't honestly say you're surprised" Santana scoffed

"Back to the point" Kurt intersected, sensing an argument that he knew the Latina would win "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, Lady Hummel, you're in luck. Your Auntie Tannie has you set" Santana preened and Kurt ignored the jibe. The warblers however did not

"Hey just cuz he's pretty doesn't mean he's not a guy" one of the nameless warblers cried

"Don't worry about it" Kurt dismissed "Besides it's not like Lord Hummel has the same ring to it" he joked, needless to say it fell flat "Anyway, what do you mean?"

"It's great Kurtie!" Brittney smiled "You can come back to McKinley!"

There was a heavy silence before numerous "What?"s echoed around the room from those on screen as well

"Never doubt the blackmailing skills of a lima heights gal" Santana winked

"You got dirt on Karofsky? When?" Puck asked onscreen there were noises of people saying things along the same line in the back-round

"Okay just so I'm clear is everyone from New Directions there?" Kurt asked

"Yea, Mr Schue is late again" Mercedes grinned

"And Rachel went missing so Finn went to look for her" Puck grinned like a shark

Kurt groaned "I hope for your sake that you didn't do anything illegal"

"I think we're getting off topic" Blaine said looking Kurt square in the eyes "Are you going back to McKinley?"

Kurt didn't need to look to know everyone's eyes on him as he met Blaine's eyes.


	2. of cheer leading and Rachel

**Of videos and reflections **

**Chapter 2 **

**Of cheerleading and Rachel **

_**Previously **_

_"I think we're getting off topic" Blaine said looking Kurt square in the eyes "Are you going back to McKinley?"_

_Kurt didn't need to look to know everyone's eyes on him as he met Blaine's eyes._

**Currently **

Kurt was speechless. How was he supposed to answer that sort of question? He had a boyfriend at Dalton, his dad and Carole had given up their honeymoon for this, and he loved the Warblers. But his heart belonged to New Directions. There was always a part of him that had felt like a traitor for leaving them, and it was so close to Sectionals at the time. There was more freedom at McKinley, more danger and it was less challenging academically but it was always so interesting.

"I don't know" He said finally "I have to think"

"You don't have to decide immediately" Blaine smiled encouragingly and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder

"Thank you, I'm sorry" Kurt tried to smile back "But this is a lot to think about"

"Don't worry, white boy!" Mercedes crowed onscreen "When you're ready we'll take whatever decision you make. It's not a life or death situation this time"

"Oh Mercedes, my brassy hag" Kurt smiled adoringly "Where would I be without you?"

"Well your car would be better off" Mercedes grinned and Kurt grinned back. The best part of being best friends were the inside jokes

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders

"I threw a rock through his windscreen" Mercedes laughed

"Good times" Kurt sighed wistfully which caused more laughter on screen from the New Directions

"Oh Mr Schue's here, we gotta go!"

"Bye!" Kurt said quickly before the screen went back to you tube.

"Okay Porcelain, Britt and I are going, make up your mind whenever you like. The dirt I dug up isn't the kind that expires" Santana grinned wickedly as she dragged Brittany gently along ("Bye Birdy Choir!")

Kurt stopped her at the door "What is your dirt on Karofsky?"

"You already know" she winked and continued on her way. Kurt sighed. He'd thought so.

"So… now what?" Trent broke the silence

"We continue on as normal until Kurt makes his decision" David said firmly "And Kurt, we'll always be here for you regardless of your decision. Once a warbler always a warbler, right guys?" He continued with a smile.

The rest of the warblers cheered and Kurt smiled softly "Thanks guys"

"Now back to business" Wes ordered

Kurt snorted "Watching old videos of me that were posted on You Tube isn't business. It's stalking"

"It's not stalking if you know us" David corrected with a grin

"Besides I meant _actual_ warbler business" Wes chimed in "Since the bullying seminar went over so well the council have decided that we need to loosen up a bit. So now since it's friendship week this week I want all of you to sing songs about friendship, individually or in different groups"

The room was buzzing with excitement

Kurt raised his hand high in the air "Um, Warbler Wes if I may?"

"No you may not!" Wes groaned and Kurt cocked and eyebrow sassily "Every time you say something polite it's always followed by something incredibly rude" Wes explained and the majority of the warblers snickered. Blaine, who was closest to Kurt, received a slap to the back of his head.

"Well not this time" Kurt said primly "I was just wondering if I could pair up with someone outside of Dalton?" there were a few gasps at this

"Really?" Blaine asked looking like a kicked puppy

"Oh sweetie it's nothing against you" Kurt said softly "It's just that I know a girl who I can sing the perfect song for both our vocals. Not to mention it fits us perfectly. If I'm gonna win this thing then I need her" Kurt's eyes were blazing by the end of his declaration

"It's not a competition" Wes said but was drowned out by Blaine  
"Well you don't have to worry about winning because me and… whoever I decide to pair with are gonna blow you two out of the water!" Blaine's eyes were also blazing with fiery passion

"It's not a competition" Wes repeated

"Wanna bet?"

"Damn straight I wanna bet!" Blaine was now grinning

"It's not-" Wes was cut off by David putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Wes sighed in defeat

"Okay then if I win… you have to leave your hair ungelled for a week, no a month!" Kurt proclaimed. There were more gasps around the room

Blaine was horrified "Fine but if you lose… you have to do a full cheerleading routine in front of all of Dalton!"

"You are so on" Kurt's angelic features morphed into that of a wicked (yet extremely pretty) demon

"Can't wait" Blaine grinned mischievously back. They stared at each other for a few seconds before turning away at the same time.

"Things are starting to heat up around here!" Jeff commented at the end of practise after turning Blaine down as a partner. Blaine was a great singer and all that but Jeff was already with Nick and neither were best friends with Blaine. Also both wanted to see Blaine's hair without gel.

**GLEE **

**Later that day **

"Hey" Kurt said into his phone "You busy this week?" he grinned "No? good because I've got an awesome duet for us. Trust me it's perfect"

**Friday **

It was the day of the big reveal. It had been humorously tense all week. Anyone could see that Kurt and Blaine had gone into full competitive mode and were taking the "competition" way too seriously

"Does this count as their first fight?" David asked in the lunchroom where Kurt and Blaine were having yet another staring contest

"No way, they've had a few before they got together and besides they'll be back to their lovey dovey selves after this thing is over" Wes dismissed

"Want to place your bets?" Jeff suddenly sat beside Wes with Nick on David's side

"Bets?" David asked with an amused smile on his face

"Yep" Nick popped the "p" "We're collecting bets on who people will think will win. Blaine, Kurt or someone else"

"Oh? Who's in the lead?" Wes asked curiously

"Kurt" Jeff and Nick sang at the same time

"Hmm, really?" David hummed. Him and Wes were with Blaine but there was no penalty for the losing, except the shame of the majority of the council and the leading losing to the new boy.

"Who's judging it anyway?" Flint asked, sitting down as well with a few others

"We're doing it for the whole school, they'll all vote but no warblers are allowed to and none of the students watching should know about the bet" Wes replied inflexibly

"Okay, let's go then" Nick said as the bell rang "Time to show 'em what we've got"

**GLEE **

The majority of the warblers stuck together (known as team Awesome) and decided to sing and dance to _"we go together"_ from _"Grease"_with help from some Crawford country day girls.

"I never said they could have people from other schools" Wes said but he was smiling as he shook his head despairingly

"Do you remember the times when people actually listened to us?" David sighed but was cheering too.

Next was Nick and Jeff together they sang "I'll be there for you" all the warblers clapped at the right times while Nick was busy playing guitar and Jeff playing drums. There were some other warblers with them playing other instruments. All in all it was an awesome performance.

Blaine walked onto the stage with Wes and David

"This song is dedicated to my best friend, and boyfriend, Kurt Hummel"

Kurt didn't have time to be surprised because they launched right in. Music rang out of the speakers

"_When everything is wrong _

_I'll come talk to you _

_You make things alright _

_When I'm feeling blue" _

Blaine was doing the usual thing of bouncing around the stage and Wes and David followed his lead

"_You're such a blessing_

_And I won't be messing _

_With the one thing _

_that brings light into all my darkness"_

Blaine dove in through the crowd so he was right in front of Kurt

"_You're my best friend _

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_Yes I do"_

They made their way back up to the stage, high fiving people as they went

"_There is no other one _

_Who could take your place_

_I feel happy inside _

_When I see your face _

_I hope you believe me _

_Cause I speak sincerely_

_And I mean it _

_When I tell you that I need you" _

Blaine slid to his knees

"_You're my best friend _

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_Yes I do" _

Blaine air guitared for the instrumental break while Wes and David rocked out behind him

"_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you _

_And I feel the pain you feel_

_When you start crying _

_You're my best friend _

_And I love you _

_(love you) _

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_Yes I do _

_You're my best friend _

_And I love you _

_(love you) _

_And I love you _

_(love you)_

_Yes I do _

_Yes I do _

_Yes I do"_

When Kurt went backstage as Blaine was going off his boyfriend hugged him fiercely

"What did you think?" Blaine asked with a grin

"I loved it" Kurt grinned "It was adorable" he leaned in close to whisper in Blaine's ear "I'm still going to crush you" Blaine shivered

_Kurt's a lot scarier than I remember _

Blaine didn't have time to ponder this as Rachel Berry's voice floated to his ears

"_I'm limited _

_Just look at me _

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you" _

Blaine rushed to the front of the audience and Rachel Berry was indeed there with Kurt standing apart on Stage

"_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda _

_Now it's up to you "_

Kurt was soaking up the stage atmosphere when he started singing

"**I've heard it said **

**That people come into our lives **

**For a reason **

**Bringing something we must learn"**

Rachel wandered off up a small staircase to and balcony like part of the stage

"**Well I don't know if I believe that's true **

"**But I know I'm who I am today **

**Because I knew you"**

Kurt made his way over to the foot of the staircase as Rachel sang her lines perfectly

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a sea dropped by a sky bird _

_In a distant world _

_Who can say _

_if I've been changed for the better but _

_because I knew you"_

Kurt sang back adoringly

"**Because I knew you" **

They sang together

"_**I have been changed for good"**_

Rachel started to make her way back on stage with Kurt taking her hand

"_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you _

_Blamed you for"_

"**But then I guess we know there's blame to share"**

"_**And none of it seems to matter anymore"**_

They stood apart on stage again and began belting out different verses at the same time

"**Like a commit pulled from orbit **

**As it passes a sun **

**Like a stream that meets a boulder **

**Hallway through the wood" **

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a sea dropped by a sky bird _

_In a distant world" _

"_**who can say **_

_**If I've been changed for the better**_

_**Because I knew you **_

_**I have been changed for good"**_

They linked hands and looked out at the audience. Their voices had been powerful and full to the brim with emotion. So much that they each had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Jeff sighed

"I think we still have a chance, and if Kurt does win then Blaine has to give up gelling his hair for a month!" Nick, ever the optimist grinned.

It was tense as the ballots were counted. Rachel gripped Kurt's hand tightly and Kurt looked nervous. Blaine wanted to go over and comfort his boyfriend but his earlier attempt had earned the both of them a lecture about fraternizing with the enemy from one Rachel Berry that was only put to a stop when Flint interrupted looking confused

"Aren't you from a rival show choir?" this stopped her in her tracks before she threw an arm around Kurt

"This is clearly different, Kurt is my best gay"

Blain was going to tell her that boyfriend trumped hag when Kurt rolled his eyes

"I'm honoured" he mumbled sarcastically which inspired many laughs from nearby warblers

"It's better than Tina, she calls you the mayor of gay town" Rachel huffed and everyone laughed harder

"Why am I friends with you people again?" Kurt asked to no one in particular

"Because with fashion whenever you see anyone less fortunate than you" Rachel

"And let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I?" Kurt finished the quote

"Your tender heart tends to bleed" Rachel continued

And that's when Blaine and just about everyone else gave up trying to keep up.

So now Blaine was about to try and get close to Kurt again when Their principle announced that the ballots had been counted and the winner was "TEAM AWESOME!" he bellowed and the crowd went wild as the boys and girls went up to receive their reward; a hat made of celery ("this is what you got for winning in the first Olympics" the principle grinned at their disappointed faces)

"Singing a song out of a musical that most people here haven't heard of probably wasn't the best idea" Kurt sighed

While Rachel scoffed "They obviously have no taste here. Though I suspected as much when they didn't give you a solo for "_Don't cry for me Argentina"_

"They've actually gotten a lot less stiff since then" Kurt said thoughtfully, ignoring all the warblers around him for the moment "I mean they were shooting me daggers when I sang that and Blaine called me a show off. Not to mention that he tried to make me stop doing that thing I do when I raise my arms and voice at the same time"

"WOW" Rachel gasped "If they think that's too out there they should see our bad romance performance. You're still the only boy I know who can dance in ten inch heels"

"Damn!" Nick exclaimed "I couldn't walk in any sized heels never mind dance in ten inches!"

"Yes, I am amazing" Kurt replied primly

"So, what about the bet?" Wes asked

"Neither of you won" David pointed out

"Yes that was unexpected" Kurt frowned "No offense but I didn't think you guys could sing so well, and with so much energy. None of you have ever gotten lead"

"Yea, I can understand why Kurt didn't get a solo at first. His voice doesn't suit a cappella" Rachel said "But you all have the right voices for it"

"Rachel, if you keep trying to push Blaine off his pedestal they won't let you back in" Kurt admonished

"I'm not on a pedestal" Blaine pouted

"Okay honey, I'm going to say this, because it comes from a place of caring-"

"No don't! Wes was right you're gonna say something really mean now!" Blaine cried

"I'm not that bad!" Kurt snapped

"Kurt, I'm saying this because I love you, yea, you really are" Rachel smiled cheekily

"Is there anyone who doesn't love Kurt?!" Wes asked suddenly

"Yep, pretty much every guy out of glee club in McKinley" Kurt said bluntly

"But that doesn't matter because pretty much every girl in McKinley is your hag" Rachel winked "I've got to go now, big date with Finn" she hugged Kurt quickly and fled

"Don't smother him!" Kurt advised as she left.

"About the bet" Nick and Jeff grinned evilly at the same time.

**GLEE **

Music pounded out of huge speakers in the courtyard and Blaine's jaw dropped to the ground. In the middle of a huge group of girls in short red cheerleading uniforms was his boyfriend. Kurt was wearing the boys' cheerleading uniform for McKinley and was dancing seductively with all the girls, thrusting his hips to the beat. Then he started singing

"_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy" _

They all bent over then got up grabbed their heads and circled them around

"_Have to get my way _

_24 hours a day _

_Cause I'm hot like that" _

At hot like that they all slowly ran their hands up their legs. Kurt strut forward like he owned the place while the cheerleaders continued dancing. Some male cheerleaders walked up with Kurt

"_Every guy everywhere _

_Just gives me mad attention" _

Kurt pushed them away and sunk to the ground, rising slowly

"_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always get the tens _

_Cause I'm built like that" _

He winked right at Blaine who wasn't the only one gathered around to gape at the spectacle

"_I go through guys like money flying out the hand_

_They try to change me but they realise they can't"_

The boys were all aligned and Kurt pushed them back one by one and the next 2 minutes were blurs of shimmies, high kicks and just general awesome dancing

"_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned_

_If you're gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't, can't, I can't _

_can't, can't _

_be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be _

_(can't be) _

_I can't be tamed_

_I wanna fly _

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part _

_of something I don't know _

_and if you try to hold me back _

_I might explode _

_Baby by now you should know" _

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine by his tie, pulling the warbler back slowly with him while he sang. Blaine let himself be pulled along and when his boyfriend smiled wickedly he felt himself being pushed back like the others and was caught by two cheerleaders who spun him back into the audience.

"_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't, can't, I can't _

_can't, can't _

_be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be _

_(can't be) _

_I can't be tamed" _

One of the cheerleaders handed Kurt two sai swords and he twirled them expertly while he sang

"_I'm not a trick you play _

_I'm wired a different way _

_I'm not a mistake_

_I'm not a fake _

_It's set in my DNA _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_I can't be tamed! _

_I wanna fly _

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part _

_of something I don't know _

_and if you try to hold me back _

_I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't, can't, I can't _

_can't, can't _

_be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be _

_(can't be) _

_I can't be tamed" _

Kurt was breathing heavily when he finished but still thought it a good idea to cartwheel over to Blaine who was standing with the rest of the warblers

"So, what did you think?" He asked with a hand on his hip

Blaine kissed him passionately in reply and Kurt was surprised but ran his fingers threw Blaine's now curly and wild hair. They were both of course completely oblivious to the wolf whistles and groans of the warblers. They completely missed Wes's "Guys this is a place of learning!"

When they broke apart they were both breathless "So… Good?" Kurt smiled cheekily.


End file.
